Gotta Have You
by TmoVie
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles about Lily/James and, at times, the Marauders too.
1. Forever

**A/N: So this is my first ever Lily/James fic. I've never written for this fandom before and I hope these drabbles are ok. Since they're just random situations I thought of while bored in class. This first one is more about all the Marauders but still… Hope you like it!! And I love reviews just so you know. =D**

**The title of this story is from the song "Gotta Have You" by the Weepies. And I do not own anything related to Harry Potter other then my large collection of memorabilia.**

**

* * *

  
**

Peter always talked about the past. The first quidditch game, the looks on the Slytherins faces after they were "accidentally" glued to their seats in first year, and the first time the Marauders met.

Sirius always talked about the present. The prank they were about to pull off in a minute, where they should go despite how late it was, and living as much as they could right now.

Remus always talked about the future. What job everybody'd get when they left Hogwarts, where they'd live, and the ways they could keep in touch despite no longer living in the same castle.

But James… well, James talked about forever. He didn't believe that at the end of his life it would all be over. Because he will love them forever and every time I ask him how much he loves me he answers, "I'll love you forever, Lily." And I know that it's the truth.


	2. Observations

Some people were saying that she was stalking him. But Lily Evans was quick to deny that allegation. All she was doing was trying to figure something out.

Lily had always suspected that there was something about James Potter that he failed to show her. And if he only acted like a slightly stupid 12 year old around her, she'd just need to see him not around her. And so she set out to learn about James Potter.

She saw when he accidentally knocked over a second year and sent the boys papers flying. He apologized a million times while he pulled out his wand and fixed everything for the kid.

She saw when he'd stay after class sometimes to help a professor clean up after a messy class, or if he just thought they looked tired and might need some help and sometimes even, advice.

She saw him teach people how to do the spells then wouldn't complain when they took the credit and showed off in class.

She saw him run out of the common room the minute he heard one of his friends was in the hospital wing, no matter what he was doing. He'd even spend days by their side if they were hurt bad enough.

She saw him back up any Gryffindor he found in trouble, even if he'd never met them or was outnumbered. He'd even take the blame for these unfortunate occurrences if the teachers found out.

She saw his face light up after a successful match, in what Lily might've once thought was smug pride, but now saw to be unadulterated happiness.

It was when she saw him comforting a crying third year girl he'd seen alone in the halls when she knew. This was James Potter. This was him when he wasn't trying to win her affections, but had no idea how to go about it. This was the person that his friends saw. And Lily Evans loved what she saw.


	3. Touch

**Thank you to everybody who's been reading this. I think this might be my favorite one I've written so far so I hope you like it!

* * *

**

A week after they started going out seeing James and Lily without each other was a rare occurrence. Even more rare was James letting Lily out of his grasp. Walking in the hallways he'd be holding her hand firmly in his.

In the great hall he'd wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Sometimes he'd play with her hair while they joked with their friends sitting around them, stuffing his face with food.

When the Marauders stood laughing in the hallways, Lily was there, laughing with them, and James' arm slung over her shoulders.

During class he'd hold her hand, giving up his writing hand so she could still use hers. After the few times she'd pester him about it he'd let go of her hand, only for Lily to find him with his foot next to hers and she'd smile.

In the common room he would, with an innocent look on his face, pull her so she was sitting across his lap. Sometimes they'd sit and do homework, sometimes they'd joke some more with the marauders, or sometimes they'd sit, just the two of them, and talk. Eventually when she got tired, Lily would lie her head on his shoulder and every time James' face would light up.


End file.
